Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A memory may store information that may be used by a processor. The processor may store the information, delete the information and/or modify the information stored in the memory. The memory may be disposed on the same die or on a die separate from the processor. A memory unit including a memory may include one or more macros to perform operations on the memory. The one or more macros may perform operations on memory faster than memory operations executed by a processor.